


don't forget!

by nightaviation



Series: weekly writing project ! [5]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Girls in Love, LITERALLY, Lesbian Characters, Wheesa - Freeform, artist wheein, getting ready for their day, not much happens they're just soft and in love, painter wheein, supportive girlfriends, this is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightaviation/pseuds/nightaviation
Summary: As Hyejin grabs her bag and goes to put on her coat Wheein calls out, “didn’t you forget something?”Hyejin turns slowly, a questioning look on her face. Wheein doesn’t say anything more, just raises her brows at her. Hyejin rolls her eyes and comes back into the kitchen. “You’re ridiculous.”
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jung Wheein
Series: weekly writing project ! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564714
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	don't forget!

**Author's Note:**

> this one is short but i'm not doing so well at the moment and barely had energy to write. so. attempts were made
> 
> the fic of the week was inspired by [this](https://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/174967158727/person-a-is-about-to-leave-for-work-or-insert-any) prompt !

The alarm rings for the third time, but before her hand can hit the snooze button again, another hand stops her. “You are not snoozing your alarm for a third time,” a voice hisses. “Get up!” Her cover is pulled away and she curls up when the cool air from the bedroom envelopes her.

“Screw you, Jung Wheein!” Hyejin complains while keeping her eyes closed. She hears the sound of curtains being pulled aside and shuts her eyes even tighter to block out the sunlight. She groans and hears a snicker come from the direction of the bathroom.

“You’re going to thank me later when you’re not late for work!” Wheein smiles at her reflection when Hyejin grumbles something she can’t make out from their bed.

By now, she has become used to it. She has known Hyejin since they were both carefree teenagers, and Hyejin has always been slow in the morning. She constantly jokes that the two of them were truly meant to be, because Wheein is up early and is the only one besides her parents that knows how to get Hyejin up without her ending up in a foul mood.

Wheein always tells her she isn’t slow, it’s just that it takes her body a bit longer to come to terms with the new day than hers do. So while Hyejin wakes and gets ready for the day, Wheein prepares their coffee—Hyejin’s black but with sugar and Wheein’s with milk and sugar—and their cereals. No matter if Wheein is more of a morning person than Hyejin, she is not enough of a morning person to make a proper warm breakfast.

Just as she has put their breakfast on the dining table, Hyejin emerges in her slacks and oversized hoodie. She looks utterly adorable with the hood up, and Wheein cannot help but cup her cheeks and kiss her nose gently. “Good morning,” she murmurs into Hyejin’s cheek before pressing a kiss there too. She places a hand on the younger girl’s back and leads her to her seat.

“Good morning,” Hyejin sighs and sits down, a dazed look on her face. She clutches her cup of coffee and drags it closer to herself before she slowly lifts it up. Wheein tries not to stare as she sits down, but it’s hard to take her eyes away. Even with how many mornings they have spent together, it’s her favourite time of the day. Just the two of them before work or chores take up their time.

Though, she also loves the evening when they make dinner together and eat it while watching a show or a movie together. Or getting ready for bed in the bathroom together and cuddling for warmth under their sheets because they constantly forget to close the window hours before they go to bed. Maybe both the morning _and_ the evening are her favourite times of the day.

“Are you ready for your meeting today?”

Wheein blinks and looks at Hyejin. They both stare at each other, one of Hyejin’s brow raised while Wheein pulls herself out of her internal debate about which moments with her girlfriend she appreciates more.

“Earth to Wheeinie,” Hyejin singsongs tiredly, waving her hand. Wheein shakes her head lightly. Right. The _Meeting._ She worked at an art gallery, and today she was showing them a few pieces she had worked on that fit the theme of their next exhibition. She had been so nervous putting it together, but now she just felt numb.

“It will be fine,” Wheein brushes off. She shrugs, as if Hyejin does not know how long it’s taken her to work up the guts to do this. The younger girl raises a brow at her and Wheein sighs. “Fine. I know I have been very stressed and nervous, but now I just—I don’t know. I have done everything I can to prepare so if they reject me I’ll have to keep trying.”

Hyejin grins and leans forwards to smack a loud kiss on Wheein’s cheek. “That’s my girl!” She says proudly and Wheein has to look away from her wide grin to hide her blush. It seems like the pride in Hyejin has eliminated all the lasting traces of sleepiness.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave?” Wheein asks instead. Hyejin groans and leans back in her chair. “Come on now, off you go.” Wheein stretches her legs out and slowly pushes Hyejin’s chair further away from the table. Hyejin groans again but gets up and heads to the bathroom.

She comes back in a rush and Wheein watches her from the kitchen with her second cup of coffee in her hands. As Hyejin grabs her bag and goes to put on her coat Wheein calls out, “didn’t you forget something?”

Hyejin turns slowly, a questioning look on her face. Wheein doesn’t say anything more, just raises her brows at her. Hyejin rolls her eyes and comes back into the kitchen. “You’re ridiculous.” She leans down anyways and presses a gentle kiss on Wheein’s forehead before pressing a lingering one on her lips. “I love you, have a nice day. You’re going to do great today, okay?”

Wheein’s cheeks are turning into a bright red colour and she stares up at Hyejin with wide eyes. “I love you too,” she stutters and smiles. “But I was talking about your phone.” She holds the device up with a giggle.

“Oh.”

Hyejin stares at the phone for a moment before looking up at Wheein. They both burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading !!! i luv wheesa


End file.
